Earthquake 10-05 Volunteering
This page is devoted to hands-on work that people can do. Please add volunteering opportunities, fundraising events, collection points, etc. on this page. For information on where to make monetary donations, see Donating. Resources :See Resources for a list of Free Resources, Planning guides and other useful information. Pakistan Islamabad * Nurses at PIMS: :PIMS night shift from 12-4 am. There is a scarcity of nurses in the hospitals and any volunteers should be prepared to assist nursing staff and manage their own stay and costs. Please contact Ms Shazreh Hussain at 0300 8563954 * Rapid Assessments: The Rural support network requires volunteers for undertaking rapid assessments of earthquake affected areas to determine key priorities. Please contact Ms Shandana Khan at 0300 5009506. :Tel: 00-92-51-2821736/2822476 :Fax: 00-92-51-2829115 :Email: shandana@rspn.org.pk Karachi * See http://Karachi.metblogs.com for ongoing updates. * PAF Museum Lahore * Salman N. Qureshi Working activley for relief goods from Beijing. Call: 0300 421 9890 * Muhammad Shahid Khan Working activley for relief goods from Beijing. Call: 0345 417 3639 Canada Toronto Area Fundraiser October 16, 2005 There is a fundraising dinner planned this Sunday October 16th for the victims of Earth Quake in Pakistan. The ticket price is $ 100 and is being held at Woodbine Banquet Hall in Etobicoke. '' The proceeds are being channeled through IDRF and a tax creditable receipt will be issued. Please advise how many tickets you would like or help sell to others. This is the time to help rebuild the lives of the unfortunate that have been devastated. Our intention is to raise a substantial amount of money so that we can make s difference in the lives of the Victims. Khalid Usman, C.A. Councillor, Markham 905-470-8111 ask for Rehan China Beijing * Volunteers here are mostly working in buying and sending tents from Bejing to Pakistan. A C130 is expected to fly from Beijing in next 3 or 4 days i.e. around 20th Oct. Please contact aijaz or Imran Aslam for more details. US Planning :See Resources Online Communities :See Online Communities for groups coordinating their efforts via e-mail and even this wiki. Specifically, there is a community effort developing on this wiki at: Grassroots relief fund raising in North America Nationwide Physicans * See APPNA's entry under Donating#Diaspora Organizations (US) for a call for volunteers. California (North) * SF Bay Area: You can drop off donations at Hidaya Foundation's location in Milpitas: http://www.hidaya.org/containershipment.htm * SF Bay Area Fund Raiser 2005, Saturday November 12, 2005 6:30 pm, Chandni Restaurant, Newark CA. Theme is "Rebuilding Schools in Earthquake Affected Regions" with Zia Chishti speaking. * SF Bay Area, October 17: There's a fundraiser planned at 5:45 pm (to coincide with iftar, the Muslim opening of the fast at sunset). (See page or click on graphic at right.) Illinois Association of Pakistani Physicians of North America, APPNA Dr. Nadeem Zafar 6414 S. Cass Avenue Westmont, IL 60559 Phone: 630-968-8585, 630-968-8606 Massachusetts (Boston Area) Operation Heart Beat Tax ID: 541721435 Account #: 2000021548976 Bank: Wachovia Minnesota Haseeb Khawaja 331 Third Street East Tracy, MN-56175 call: (507) 629-9020 New York/New Jersey * Drop off locations (and shipping documents, etc.): ReliefEfforts Pennsylvania * Pittsburgh, PA: Quake fund raising in Pittsburgh Washington DC *Presidents Earthquake Relief Fund :Embassy of Pakistan :3517 International Court, :NW, Washington DC 20008 :Phone: 202-243-6500 *Aysha Farooki :3315 Wisconsin Ave NW #201 :Washington DC 20016 :phone: 330-338-4960 Washington State (Seattle Area) *http://www.pakistanseattle.com Plan and Act Committee * Sheraz Malik :shahkaal@msn.com :206-226-7216 * Syed Bokhari Earthquake Relief Committee Item Donation Coordinator: Shah Nawaz 206.575.7771 Pakistan Students Association, University of Washington, WA Zulifishan Shabbir Sheikh Idris Mosque 1420 N.E. Northgate Way Seattle, WA 98125 Contact: Iqbal Abbas Phone: 206.363.3013 mailto:ask@idrismosque.com Individual Efforts * Unber Aftab call: 425-881-7632 :15606 NE 40th ST apt #V-382, :Redmond, WA 98052 * Murtaza Ramzan :call: 206-354-0699 * Gul Subaykan :call: 206.769.6317 Gulf Qatar * Qatar Red Crescent Society is collecting fund for earthquake victims Europe Denmark * Pakistani Engineering Students Association (PESA) at Technical University of Denmark (DTU) is collecting funds for earthquake victims. For more information, and contact: :http://www.PESA.dk :Shahid Majid :Imran Kazim Finland Tampere * Pakistani community at Tampere is collecting funds for earthquake victims, contact :Iftikhar Ahmed United Kingdom England London *Umair Yousaf :17, Wyndham Road, :East Ham :London, E6 1AU *Holborn College, :Student Services Office, :Woolwich Road, :London, SE7 8LN :0789-604-8596 Scotland Islamic Centre of Edinburgh Trust 50 Potterow, Edinburgh, EH8 9BT Tel: 0131 667 1777, 0131 667 0140 Fax: 0131 668 4245 General enquiries: mailto:info@icet.org.uk